Dream
by svart katt
Summary: Tubuhku tak bergeming sedikit pun, tanganku yang menggenggam sebuket bunga bergetar tak karuan. Mataku terpaku, menatap batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Mukuro-sama'. My first fic, pairing 6996. Review please


Fuuh… Akhirnya saya bisa nulis Fic lagi *Sujud sukur* Pairing yang akan muncul 6996 straight aja (Soalnya belum bisa bikin Shonen-ai)

Ga tau kenapa saya bisa menyukai pair ini, mungkin karena penampilannya yang mirip. (Apa hubungannya?) Bahkan saya pernah mengira mereka itu kembaran! *Ditendang jauh-jauh*

Sebelumnya gomen~ kalau Fic saya kali ini rada ancur dan kacau balau, maklum masih tergolong pemula jadi butuh proses.

**Hope You Like It!**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Tragedy/ Romance

* * *

**

**DREAM**

(A/N : Cerita dimulai dari Chrome's POV)

Kini aku berada di sebuah tempat yang entah apa namanya. Disini gelap, terasa sempit, dan munkin tak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki mencoba untuk menyusuri tempat ini. Namun, sulit bagiku berjalan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, dan hanya bisa mengikuti arah pikiran saja.

Aku sempat berfikir tempat ini seperti sebuah lorong, karena jalan yang kulewati terlalu panjang dan sempit. Entah kapan aku bisa manemukan jalan keluar dari tempat yang tidak berujung ini.

-

Tap Tap tap

Aku menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang bergema di telingaku. Suara itu semakin jelas menuju kemari. Sekelebat cahaya terang muncul bersamaan dengan datangnya suara tersebut. Hal itu membuatku berdiri terpaku di tempatku berpijak, dan merasakan sedikit rasa takut yang timbul di hatiku.

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap arah suara tersebut. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang bobot badannya sendiri, kemudian terjatuh diatas tanah. Sementara suara langkah kaki yang tidak jelas siapa pemiliknya itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

-

Tampak seseorang muncul dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Orang tersebut berjalan menuju letak Chrome berada sekarang, hingga jarak diantara mereka pun sudah dekat.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Chrome dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Orang itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, tetapi kemudian tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan kepala Chrome yang tertunduk. Chrome mendongak keatas, menatap sosok yang dikenalnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tuannya sendiri. Lelaki itu bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Ia memiliki mata dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Mu…Mukuro-sama!?" gumam Chrome terbata-bata.

"Kufufu~ Chrome, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mukuro sambil mengarahkan senyuman lembut terhadap Chrome.

Wajah Chrome memerah ketika melihatnya, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya, berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Mukuro. Hingga akhirnya merekapun berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"E-entahlah, saya tidak tahu…"

"Kufufu… Kau ini lucu ya, lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?"

Chrome pun merasa malu pada Mukuro, karena ia takut orang yang dipujanya itu menganggap dirinya aneh atau bodoh. Seketika wajahnya semakin merah seperti udang yang baru matang direbus.

"A-ano… ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Chrome mengalihkan pembicaraan, berupaya untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Boleh saja." jawabnya singkat

"Se-sebenarnya… tempat apa ini? Dan mengapa Mukuro-sama bisa berada disini?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Chrome tadi, Mukuro memalingkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Chrome. Membelakangi Chrome yang merasa heran dengan tingkah laku tuannya itu.

'Apa aku salah berbicara? Atau perkataanku tadi telah menyinggung perasaannya…' batin Chrome saat itu. Ia bertanya-tanya mengenai kelakuannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya, meminta permohonan maaf.

"Sudahlah." ucap Mukuro datar. Kemudian ia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, pergi meninggalkan Chrome dari hadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu Mukuro-sama!" teriak Chrome berusaha menghentikan langkah Mukuro. Tetapi usahanya itu tak digubris, dan alhasil Mukuro pun semakin jauh dari penglihatannya, sehingga membuat Chrome terpaksa berlari menyusul.

-

-

"Mukuro-sama…" gumam Chrome, ia menarik lengan baju yang dikenakan oleh Mukuro.

Mukuro membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari Chrome tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Chrome yang tertunduk.

"Chrome…"

-

Tes… Tes…

Keterkejutan Mukuro semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipi gadis itu, dan Chrome kemudian berbicara kepadanya sambil terisak.

"Mu… Mukuro-sama… Aku mohon… ja-jangan tinggalkan aku… sendiri…" suaranya terdengar sesenggukan dan bergetar.

-

Grep

-

Mukuro yang merasa iba pada gadis itu, tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil Chrome dengan erat. Hal itu membuat suara tangisannya semakin menjadi. Kini mukuro tengah membelai dengan lembut kepalanya yang dibenamkan di dada bidang Mukuro, bermaksud merasakan pelukan hangat dari tubuh tuan terkasihnya.

-

-

Mukuro membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chrome.

Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu…

Tepatnya di hatimu…

-

-

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu, secara perlahan-lahan tubuh Mukuro mulai menghilang dari penglihatan Chrome. Bagaikan dedaunan yang diterpa angin dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Chotto! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome mencoba menggapainya, meskipun ia tahu usahanya itu akan sia-sia.

…

"Mukuro-sama…"

…

…

Deg!

Chrome membuka matanya. Baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak dan, terdengar tak beraturan.

"Mimpi itu lagi." gumamnya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk menatap langit. Pikirannya menerawang pada ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Mukuro. Bayangannya tentang Mukuro seakan tak mau hilang dari ingatannya sekarang. Terasa sulit untuk dilenyapkan semudah itu.

"Mukuro-sama, aku harus kesana!" dan ia pun segera bergegas pergi.

-

-

Langit mulai geram, angin kencang menghempaskan dedaunan yang telah berguguran. Awan kelabu telah siap menghujam bumi dengan tetesan airnya. Namun, semua itu tak membuat Chrome mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi menemui Mukuro tercintanya.

-

**Chrome's POV**

Tubuhku tak bergeming sedikit pun, tanganku yang menggenggam sebuket bunga bergetar tak karuan. Mataku terpaku menatap batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Mukuro-sama'.

Hujan pun turun begitu derasnya, sederas air mata yang kini mengalir di pipiku. Tubuhku basah kuyup, aku tak peduli. Yang kupikirkan hanya keinginan akan keberadaan Mukuro-sama disini, disampingku.

Terlalu pahit untuk mengenang masa lalu yang kualami bersama Mukuro-sama. Saat-saat dimana ia rela melindungiku, menolongku, juga membantuku dalam setiap masalah. Dan ialah pula yang memberikanku alasan untuk hidup. Perasaan bersalah terus mendera batinku. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku menjatuhkan diri diatas makam Mukuro-sama dan meratap.

Andai waktu bisa berputar kembali…

Aku akan menggantikan posisimu…

Yang berada didalam tanah kini…

**The End

* * *

**

Gimana? Jelek? Pasti! Gomen~ kalo endingnya ngegantung banget, terasa ga nyambung atau gimana. Sebenernya susah juga bikin yang kayak begini, susah merangkai kata-katanya.

Jika berkenan, silahkan klik tombol bernama 'Review this story/ chapter' dibawah ini. XP


End file.
